Ginny's Life
by Crystal-Velvet
Summary: Ginny is in her fifth year at Hogwarts.


**Fiction Title:** Ginny's Life

**Author:** Crystal-Velvet

**Summary:** A view of Ginny's Life from Fifth Year to Graduation.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** This is/was the first story I have/had written for Harry Potter FanFiction.  There are several characters in here that I have created one major character is Nick Diggory, Cedric Diggory's younger brother.  With that said, I hope you enjoy the story.  Oh yes, this story started to be rewritten: 16 February 2003.  Oh, early warning, in this chapter I wrote my own song for the sorting hat so please be open minded!

**Ginny Weasley looked out the window of the train while it past the country side passed by with a flash blurring together forming a mixture of natural born colors.  She was certainly glad it hadn't rained this year.  The meaningless conversations of the fellow Gryffindor student's in her year were dulled as she looked out the window day dreaming.**

_Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, oh please…_  Ginny shook her head; where had that thought come from.  She had thought back to Ron's first year in so long.  That was when she had the crush on Harry.

"What did you say Ginny?" The voice of a girl next to her asked with a glare on her face.  "Is what I'm saying _bothering_ you?"  All faces were watching Ginny as she looked from the window to the others in the compartment.  The girl questioning Ginny was none other then Samantha Pratt; a quite fitting last name to Ginny.

"Hm? I didn't say anything." Ginny answered looking around.  "Did I?"

Kaylee, one of Ginny's friends nodded her head.  Kaylee Chang, the cousin of the well known Ravenclaw seeker Cho Chang, had dark black hair and glittering chocolate brown eyes.  She was slightly taller then Ginny and had an innocent air about her.

"Well, what did I say exactly?" Ginny asked sitting up.

This time it was one of the males turns to speak up.  "You said, _oh please."  This was Samuel (Sam) Heart, one of the fifth year pranksters who had learned everything from Fred and George.  Sam was tall with blonde hair and green eyes.  His friends James Nether and Kyle Jameson nodded their head in agreement._

"I'm sorry Samantha; I must have spoken what I was day dreaming about."  Samantha scoffed and continued talking 'caused silent groans from the other inhabitants of the compartment.

"I'm going to go visit my brother." Ginny announced standing up and dusting off her robes heading for the door.

"I'll go with you!" Kaylee said jumping up to follow her friend.  This action was followed by both Sam and James.

_Poor Kyle._ Ginny thought, _he wouldn't want to be rude and leave Samantha here all alone.  "See you at the feast Kyle." Ginny said waving as her and her three friends walked out of the train compartment._

"Can you believe her?" James asked as he poked Kaylee's back.  "She is so rude.  Always acting so important like that.  I'm glad she isn't in Gryffindor with us."  Kaylee nodded her head hitting James' hand.

"Will you knock that off?!  You're like my little brother!"  Sam looked at James and began cracking up with laughter.  "What?  That's how my brother acts."  James stared at Kaylee in horror and dropped his hand.  "WHAT!?"

Ginny only shook her head and knocked on one of the compartment doors.  "Ron?  Are you in there?"  The door slid open slightly.  "Oh, hello Nick, I must have the wrong compartment."  A boy who looked nearly the same as Cedric Diggory had smiled.

"Oh, it's already Ginny.  There wasn't any harm in it after all, just a little distraction from my studies."  Ginny blinked slightly surprised.  "Did you and your umm… companions want to come in?"  Ginny looked back at the other three who nodded their heads.

"Sure, we'd love to!  Anything to get away from Samantha!"  Sam answered squeezing past Ginny and Nick into the compartment.

"Right, Samantha Pratt gets on my nerves too."  Nick answered after everyone had found a seat in the compartment.  "She seems to have this idea that every guy in Ravenclaw has a crush on her."

Ginny laughed.  "Figures.  Why are you studying?"

"Oh, I have to keep my grades up.  My parents want me to be like…" He said drifted away from the subject.

"We should be there soon.  Maybe we should go change into our robes Ginny."  Kaylee said catching on.  "We'll leave the guys here with you Nick."

"Wait, can we at least _get our robes?"  James asked standing up.  "It'd rather like to be in them when we get there too."_

~^~

            After twenty minutes of talking in Nick's compartment the train finally reached the station at Hogsmeade.  _Who would have imagined I could make friends with some after twenty minutes,_ Ginny thought as the group got of the train heading to the carriages.  The trip up to the castle was quite pleasant as the five laughed.  Ginny and Kaylee sat across from each other on the benches while the three boys sat on the floor of the carriage playing some sort of game.

            "How many first years do you think there'll be Kaylee?"  James asked as he threw something at what looked like a muggle action figure.  "I heard there'll be a lot."

            "I'm not sure." Kaylee answered as the five fifth years climbed out of the carriage and entered the entrance hall, where upon cue, Peeves hit Ginny with a filled water balloon and flew away laughing and Ginny shook the sleeves of her robes.  "Oh, poor Gin!"  Kaylee said as James and Sam laughed behind her.  "Are you okay to go in?"

            "Yes, I'm fine.  It's only a little water!" Ginny said laughing as she walked into the great hall dripping.  "See you after the ceremony Nick?"  She asked turning to face the Ravenclaw boy who had a girls arm hooked into it.

            "Of course Ginny." Nick answered as he laughed with a hit of surprise and annoyance in his voice as Samantha grinned up at him.  "See you." Was the last thing Ginny heard before the girl dragged Nick off.

            "I feel sorry for him!"  James said as he was hit upside the head by Kyle.

            "Great, leave me there while you're off flirting with the girls!"  Kyle said flashing a grin at Kaylee who blushed a slight crimson.  "Can you believe how self absorbed that girl is!"

            James held the back of his head.  "Yep.  Now let's get our seats before the second years get in here!"  He said as they rushed to the Gryffindor table taking their usual seats next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  It was only a few moments before the sorting ceremony began.

~^~

**_From the very beginning,_**

**_Until the very end,_**

**_I will not pretend._**

**_I shall decided the house you're in,_**

**_Fore that shall be my job._**

**_From brave Gryffindor's head,_**

**_This hat shall tell you were you belong._**

**_Gryffindor, where the bravest of all do attend,_**

**_Or perhaps Ravenclaw, where a brain and quill_**

**_Do reside and wisdom is a friend._**

**_Or maybe yours is Hufflepuff, where friendship_**

**_And loyalty will forever defend._**

**_Or maybe power and ambition is were you belong,_**

**_And you shall surely be among the conniving_**

**_Slytherins who are put to the test._**

**_So place me firmly on your head_**

**_I haven't yet in a thousand years,_**

**_Steered a single wrong,_**

**_So if you wish,_**

**_I will tell you were you_**

**_BELONG._**

~^~

            The entire hall burst into applause as the sorting hat finished.  Every year they looked forward to a new sorting song… this was the most unusual of all but it was still finery in the minds of the older students.  Ginny listened intently as Abbott, Serena became the first new Slytherin and Abernathy, Peter became the first new Hufflepuff.  Kyle's little sister, Jameson, Brittany, became one of the newest Gryffindor's causing all sort of cheering and whooping to erupt from the table.

            The List ran on and on as Ginny watched Hermione make a list of the new students, every single one of them.  _She really is an over achiever, Ginny thought as she read the list that was in Hermione's clean swooping handwriting._

**_Abbott, Serena – Slytherin_**

**_Abernathy, Peter – Hufflepuff_**

**_Estonia_****_, Patrick – Slytherin_**

**_Clement, Patricia – Ravenclaw_**

**_Christianson, Celeste – Gryffindor_**

            Ginny became quickly uninterested in the long list of students and cheered as the last first year, Zion, Leslie ran to the Gryffindor table.  _Finally, she thought quietly to herself as Professor Dumbledore stood about to make his preterm speech._

            "It is reminded to all students, that the dark forest is strictly forbidden." Dumbledore seemed to stare straight at Harry and Ron at this statement.  "Now, the final words, fizzles!" Dumbledore said as the hall erupted with laughter and the plates filled with food.

            "I thought you were only joking Kyle."  Brittany said to her older brother as she bit into her potato and swallowed.  "I didn't think he was _actually crazy."  Kyle only laughed as he shoved a spoon of peas into his mouth._

            "He isn't crazy Brittany.  He's only slightly… well mad." Ginny answered shrugging her shoulders and Ron, Hermione, and Harry nodded their heads.

~^~

            The feast ended happily as many sleepy first years followed their prefects to the common rooms.  Hermione had given the Ginny the password after Ginny had explained they were meeting up with Nick for a quick conversation.  "Don't be late, its only ten minutes until curfew Ginny." Hermione had warned before leading the Gryffindor students to the tower.

            "Gin, can't we just skip this, I'm so tired!" Kaylee whined as they waited at the entrance to the Great Hall.  There were many nods from the other three.

            "We'll just say goodnight to him." Ginny said as the others groaned and Nick walked out.

            "Hey guys, can we cut this short, I'm rather tired."**_  _**Nick said punctuating the statement with a yawn.

            "Alright, good night, LET'S GO!" Kyle said as he and James grabbed Ginny's wrist and pulled her away.

            "Goodnight Gin." Nick said holding back laughter.

            "G'night Nick." Ginny replied as she wretched from the grip.  "Okay guys, I'm coming!" She hissed as they walked up to tower.  When they reached the portrait Ginny smiled.

            _"Password Please."_  The fat lady prompted.

            "Firenzy." Ginny said as the portrait swung open admitting the fifth year students.  "Good night Kyle, Sam, James." Ginny said with an echo from Kaylee as they began to climb up to their dorm.


End file.
